fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Ghyatchio
Johnny Ghyatcio is a human vigilante first debuting in N/A Appearance Johnny is an Italian-American human standing at around 5'9 with platinum blond slicked back hair and green eyes. He has a slim but toned build. He usually wears a dark blue pinstripe vest jacket over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a purple tie with skulls on it. He also wears black dress pants with brown boots. His left arm has a tattoo of several blue butterflies flying from his wrist to his arm while his left has a completely black sigil of something similar to a Key shaped like a skull. His most defining feature is that his head is cut in half diagonally, with the top half being bone and the other half flesh. The two sides are usually clamped together with Johnny's saw blade clamped between but the top half can move away from the rest of the head, being connected by a tendril of blood. Personality Johnny is a brutal warrior with a strong sense of justice who sees himself as judge, jury and executioner when it comes to the scum of the world. Despite his brutality he appears calm, collected and even humourous at times. Abilities Johnny can utilize Demonic Magicks to a limited extent, mainly using them to teleport in a burst of flames or create large demonic hands to slash at his opponents. His main weapon is the Golden Vinyl, a large buzzsaw he utilizes as a melee and throwing weapon. The skeletal side of his head can seperate from the rest of his body, serving as a drone that can sense demonic energies, including the ones given off by his nemesis. History Johnny Ghyatchio lived most of his life as a regular human until his father ended up in a car accident which resulted in their family having to run their bank accounts dry to pay for his medical bills. To keep afloat Ghyatchio took on odd jobs for the Mew-Nya Mafia, eventually becoming a full-on member of the criminal suite as one of Don Snowball's personal enforcers. He grew to resent his employers as they preyed on the weak and were all-around scumbags. This hatred eventually came to a head when they began threatening his father for money. In a blind rage he attacked Don Snowball, and was promptly killed by him. He died, but a mixture of Don Snowball's own demonic nature, the hospital they were in being built on the remains of a mansion built on a native american burial ground and his sheer hatred for Don Snowball caused him to come back as an undead daemon. He now prowls Detroit, slowly dismantling the Mew-Nya Mafia to get revenge. Relationships TBA Gallery Trivia *Johnny is based off of a background character in Skullgirls. *Johnny's last name is a pormeantu of "Ghiacco" which is Italian for ice and Gat, as in Johnny Gat the Saints Row character. *His tattoos are both references. His left arm a reference to the album art of the Blink-182 Album "Enema of the State" and the right a reference to Clockwarx Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Bizuko Products